This invention relates to rotary engines, and, more particularly, to improved means for lubricating the compression seals of rotary engines.
While the principles of construction and operation of various forms of rotary engines, such as so-called "Wankel" engines or slant axis rotary engines have long been known, such engines have not been commercialized to an appreciable extent. A principal obstacle to commercialization of such engines resides in an inability to maintain good sealing engagement between seals carried by the rotor and the engine housing. It has been difficult to provide consistent and reliable lubrication of such compression seals with the consequence that the same have worn out prematurely, resulting in high maintenance costs and low reliability to the point that such engines have not met with appreciable commercial success.